Hips Don't Lie
by TinkerBell14934
Summary: Songfic. HermioneDraco, HarryGinny. Hermione and Ginny go clubbin on Ginny's 21st birthday... Need I say more...AU


Title: Hips Don't Lie  
Author:Angl14934  
Ships: Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot and the bar... which isn't a real bar... just dreaming...

Hermione stepped up the steps of the stairs leading to the bar. She sensed rather than felt that Ginny was behind her. "Are you alright Ginny?"

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to get used to these, ummm… What do you call them? High Keels?" Ginny said tripping up yet another step. "How am I supposed to dance in these? They are killing my feet."

"You'll have them off by the end of the night. I can guaranty it." Hermione said reaching the landing and offering her hand out to Ginny to help her up the last few steps.

Ginny walked through the door first and had to try and fight her way through the crowd where as Hermione knew how to get through the crowd, unscathed. She could hear the music pulsing through the room and she new that the song was almost done.

Gangstas dont dance they lean wit it rock wit it  
Clock wit me pop quickly ganstas gon rock wit me 1,2 pop then bring it  
Cross the chest wit it, get nasty flash it go'on flex wit it do it how you want slow it up do  
The matrix play wit it straight hit it get all they face wit it  
This dance is 4 da killas da dealas da cut throats  
You already kno the chillin the grown folk!

Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!

Hermione danced her way through the dance floor and made it to the bar as Ginny followed in her wake. This was Ginny's 21st birthday and since they were in the states, Hermione decide to take Ginny to one of the bars. It was Ginny's first trip to an actual bar. Sure she had been to pubs back home in England but never to a true American bar. And this wasn't really a bar anyways. It was more of a club.

Hermione ordered them each a bottle of beer and told Ginny not to wander very far because her birthday present was sure to arrive any minute.

Hermione walked over to a corner where she had spotted Harry as they had arrived. She told him to go meet her and to act like a stranger until she saw that it was him. She just loved playing match-maker.

She decided that since her friend was occupied, she was going to dance. She stepped onto the dance floor and was offered a dance right as she step foot on the dance floor. A new song had come on and the beat was pumpin'.

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

She was twisted and she was dancing with this guy behind her. She pulled at her skirt to make sure the leather didn't fly up. She checked her shirt to make sure the leather of that hadn't rip and then spun around to face this guy, like it mattered, she still couldn't see him. It was so dark on the dance floor that she couldn't see his face. What kind of bullcrap was that?

She decided to dance with him just the same and then decided to experiment on the poor boy.

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

She turned around yet again and dipped low, and raised p slowly grinding her ass into this guys crotch. She could feel this poor boys "manhood" against her arse.

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

She moved away from the guy and swung her hips and just sort of dancing with the music. Her hips moved with the music and she danced into the spotlight. She knew that the guy would follow if he wanted to keep dancing with her.

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

She turned around and saw the man come into the spot light. She wasn't quite as shocked to see Draco as she bet Ginny was to see Harry. She kind of figured that Harry would do something like this to set Hermione with Draco. This was… The what? 20th try. She decided to humor Harry and dance with Draco. Who knows? It might be fun. She danced up to him and could tell he was surprise when she continued to dance with him.

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

She finished off the song with him and made to go back to the bar to get her beer. He followed behind her.

"What in the hell was that, Granger?" Draco asked her as he order a beer for himself.

"That was me, dancing, and you standing there with your mouth hanging open like a dog. I swear, I can imagine how many flies you caught." Hermione answered taking a sip of her beer.

"Not that. Why did you dance with me?" Draco asked after he took a long swig from his own beer.

"Because you offered and it is polite to finish off a dance with someone before you diss and dismiss them." Hermione said looking down the table at Harry and Ginny. They were snogging peacefully.

Hermione looked up and her lips collided with Draco's and they finished the night that way.


End file.
